This invention relates to apparatus for converting and formatting video signals into digital data utilizable by a hard copy generating device in order to produce hard copy fascimiles of the images represented by such video signals.
Present video hard copy controllers are capable of receiving serial video signals from a video source and converting the serial video signals into a set of parallel digital signals. Examples of companies manufacturing such controllers are Gould, Inc. of Cleveland, Ohio and Varian Associates, Inc. of Palo Alto, California.
A need exists in the art for a more versatile and universal video hard copy controller that can handle a variety of conventional video signals, as well as digital signals from a parallel digital source, such as a host central processing unit (CPU) or the like.